Scars
by Kazma-sama
Summary: Five years ago, Ellie Reed was your average teen, that is until a horrific experience left her mentally and physically scarred. Now she and her father has moved to Jasper, Nevada hoping to have a fresh start. Will this 'Fresh start' help Ellie or will her past continue to torment her? (Rewrite to Everlasting Bonds)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait! :( Life just hit me like a ton of bricks, I just started college and had time to write this! I'm going to try to update as much as possible because this story won't leave me alone XD **

**Also for those who have read Everlasting Bonds I just want to inform you that this is a rewrite of it. I just didn't like how I started EB and I also got the time wrong for the story. But I fixed it! So I hope you like this story and enjoy it!**

* * *

Flames and ashes was all that was left of the once functioning base camp. Bodies littered the ground, singling there was no life around. Except for one. A girl about the age of fourteen was running through the desecrated land. Her clothes torn and burned and her face covered in soot and scrapes kept charging through the war zone calling out for her mother.

"Mom!" she cried. She looked around frantically but still couldn't find her. "Mommy!" she called out again before tripping and falling face first into the dirt. The girl slowly got back onto her hands and knees. Tears started to form as she gets back on her feet. "Mom," she whimpered out. Crying, she limps across the field, still on the search for her mother. The girl was about to give up hope when she heard a woman's voice. She stopped and listened.

"Ellie," she hears her name. She turns around and sees the back of a woman with long chocolate brown hair. Ellie's eyes brightens as she starts to limp toward the woman.

"Mom," she calls in relief, but, when she got within ten feet, her mother turns around. Ellie stopped in shock. She covered her mouth as she gasped in horror.

Ellie's mother's pale face was speckled with blood and her usually bright blue eyes now looked dull and lifeless and in the middle of her chest now had a gaping hole that was more than a foot wide. Blood slowly dripped down her body from the fatal wound. Ellie took a step back, keeping her mouth covered, and her face looking green.

"My God…" she gasped, her stomach began to churn.

"You didn't save me Ellie." Her mother spoke. "You let me die,"

"No! I tried to help! Really I did!" she cried

The area around them began to become darker as if a shadow was being cast off as Ellie fell to her knees sobbing. Her mother glazed over eyes stared at her as she did. She heard a deep chuckle that sounded almost menacing to the ear. Startled, Ellie got up quickly but only to slip in her mother's blood and fall backwards, landing on her backside. She gazed up and saw two eyes, blazing crimson, staring right at her. Her heart felt like it was in her throat as sheer terror filled her very core. Ellie tried to crawl away from the tall dark figure but stopped when said figure slammed its foot down right next to her. She cried out but the figure laughed at her protest.

"There is no point youngling," It said smugly and aimed its arm toward Ellie. A bright blue light came from its arm and it grew brighter. "You failed,"

The blast hit Ellie right in the chest and everything she came to know and love became a bottomless abyss in her eyes. She felt nothing.

* * *

Ellie jolted awake with a gasp. She ripped out her earphones and began to rub her chest, trying to get her heart rate down but grimaced as she did so as it was a reminder of that terrible night. She heard a bell ring and jumped and took a look at her surroundings what she saw made her laugh a little. Ellie was sitting the in left corner of a high school classroom and glancing at the clock, she had about fifteen minutes left till class starts. While waiting, Ellie thought back to her past and thought about how much has changed in the last five years. She still wondered why her father decided to take a job in a small town such as Jasper, Nevada. "_From all the places he could've gotten a job at, here was his top pick," _she grumbled to herself. She did asked once and all her father said was that this job had better benefits. _How the heck could this particular job have better benefits?!_

Ellie was snapped out of her train of thought when she saw her fellow students slowly trickling in. Everyone that came in the classroom were staring at her, in turn making her feel a little self-conscious about her attire. All she was wearing was a white blouse and a navy blue under shirt and a pair of washed out capris topped with black sneakers. While everybody else were wearing nicer clothing, except for one girl. She also sat in the back corner and was staring at Ellie, but not out of suspicion, but out of curiosity. This girl had colored her the tips of her pigtails a bright pink while the rest of her hair stayed its natural hair color. She also wore a pair of combat boot with stripped tights and had worn short shorts over them. She also had a very cute purple shirt on with a funny character on it. She fit the punk style nicely.

The girl looked as if she was going to say something but was immediately shushed when the teacher stepped in. The teacher looked like she was in her mid-thirties and wore a light blue dress shirt and a pair of kakis and she had a bright smile on her face. "Good morning class! Today we have a special announcement!" she said with high enthusiasm. "Today we have a new student joining us! Mrs. Reed can you come to the front please?"

Ellie got butterflies in her stomach as she rose up and walked to the front of the class. Once up in front of the many stares that was aimed toward her. The teacher placed a hand on her shoulder, making Ellie flinch but the teacher didn't seemed fazed by it at all.

"Ellie and her father moved from California and now will be joining us for the rest of the high school year," The teacher said kindly. "Ellie can you tell us a little about yourself?" she asked.

Ellie fiddle with her hands has he looked towards the ground. "Uh… Well I-I like to draw and read. There isn't much else I can tell you," she stuttered.

"Oh I would love to see your art, Ellie!" the Teacher said excitedly. "You my take your seat dear,"

Ellie quickly walked to her seat and watched silently as class started. After the bell rang Ellie rushed out as fast as she can. This routine continued in all her classes, when the final bell rang, Ellie sighed in relief, she was ready to go home. On her way out though, she heard someone calling out.

"Wait. Wait! Girl with the spiky red hair!" Ellie stopped and turned toward the voice. The punk girl that was in her first class was running towards her. She smiled when she caught up to Ellie. "Phew! Glad I caught up with ya! You're name's Ellie right?" Ellie nodded her head as she stared at the punk girl. The girl smiled and held out her right hand "I'm Miko. It's nice to meet you," Ellie smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too,"

* * *

**So? Was it good? Please let me know what you thought about it! I would love to improve and make this story even better!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Oh also... Did you guys see the new transformers trailer?! What did you about that? ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for the follow and favorites! It means a lot!**

**and thank you for those who reviewed**

**_The Prime Writer: _Thanks for your review! I hoped I answered all of your questions and I hope you enjoy this story!  
**

_**Answerthecall:**_** Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked the intro! Also just letting you know that you made my day when you reviewed! I love your stories so much :) **

**Well I hope you guys have a fun day and now...Enjoy!**

**EDIT* Note to self, don't try to write Fanfiction when it's 3 in the morning... other wise you get a tone of spelling and grammar mistakes XD**

* * *

The girls looked at each other smiling.

"So," Miko said "You waiting for a ride or…"

"No. I'm walking" Ellie said rather quickly "I don't live very far from here,"

"Well then," Miko linked arms with Ellie, making her feel a little uneasy. "I guess I'll be walking with you,"

"Y-you don't have to do that!" Ellie tried to unlink their arms, but Miko just held on tighter. Making Ellie feel a little awkward. "Besides…don't you have someone picking you up?"

"I do but he isn't here yet, I can just shoot him a text to come get me later. Now tell me, which way are we heading?" she said while taking out her phone, most likely texting her ride.

"It's just down this street," Ellie said, pointing down a worn path that headed downhill from the school.

"Sweet!" Miko said happily.

Ellie couldn't help but smile at Miko. She was the only one from the school that is trying to get to know her. It felt… nice. Ellie couldn't remember when the last time she actually talked to someone close to her age. The only people she could think of were the men and women she met in the military base where she grew up most of her life. "_It's been five years, and they're all gone…" _she thought sadly. Ellie felt a light poke on her shoulder making her jump and snapping out of her thoughts. She looked at Miko who was looking at her worriedly.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, Sorry I spaced a little back there,"

The pair of girls turned the corner and stopped at a crosswalk waiting their turn to cross. By this time they unlinked arms and were standing side by side at a comfortable distance. They both were silent, but Ellie had a thought that wouldn't leave her head.

"Hey' she said. "Can I ask you something?"

Miko raised an eyebrow "Shoot," she said

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Judging by her face, whatever Miko thought she was going to ask, it certainly wasn't that. Miko just gave Ellie a sad smile and proceeded to say "I know how it feels to be stared at and be judged by appearance. That happens in small towns,"

Ellie was silent when the little walking stick figure appeared across the street, giving the okay to start their trek across the street. "So, you're not originally from here?" she asked hesitantly,

"Nope!" Miko exclaimed. "I'm an exchange student from Tokyo."

"Did the brochure lie to you too then?"

Miko laughed out "Sure did! But after living here for a while, you come to realize that there is more to this small town than meets the eye," She said, trying to creep out Ellie. It just made Ellie giggle.

"Yeah I bet," She said sarcastically

By now, the girls were in a small neighborhood that had houses that were the same build but in different shades of browns, blues, and greens. After walking a little more down the street Ellie stopped in front of a small two story home that was painted in a baby blue. In the front yard there still was a for sale sign that had the word 'SOLD' plastered all over it. Miko followed Ellie through the front door and laying inside were a bunch of moving boxes and furniture that still needed to be rearranged but either than that, it was a nice little home.

"Sorry about the mess, my dad and I literally moved in the other day."

"No worries," Miko said as she plopped onto a nearby couch, whipping her pink phone out.

"Texting your ride?" Ellie asked.

"Yup," she said, making a popping sound with the 'P' "He should be here soon," Miko then sat up in the couch. "Hey, you said you like drawing right?"

Ellie merely nodded.

"Are you any good?"

"What?"

"I said are you any good?"

Ellie fiddled with her hands and looked toward a box nearby that read 'Portfolios'. "I don't know…"

Miko got off the couch and went to the box and started opening it. Ellie started to get nervous and stepped between the box and Miko.

"Please don't look at them!"

With an eyebrow raised, Miko folded her arms and looked straight at Ellie. "Why not?"

Ellie started to blush and lowered her head in shame. "They're weird, you're going to laugh at them."

"Dude. I live and breathe weird and I promise that I won't laugh."

Ellie stared at Miko for a long minute before finally giving in and letting Miko ravage the box. Miko pulled out a lot of sketches of buildings and some paintings of landscapes.

'Dude! These are totally awesome!" Miko exclaimed. "Did you look up references or did you just use your wild imagination?!"

"A little bit of both, I guess?" Ellie didn't know what to say. She never showed her drawings to anyone until now and she was surprised that Miko even liked them.

"Hey, what are these?" Miko asked when she saw a small pile of loose sketch paper. Ellie's breath hitched. She clutched her chest when she felt her heart rate speed up but before Miko could take a look, the girls heard a loud honk, coming from the drive way.

"Oh well, that's my ride." Miko said, stepping away from the box. Ellie let out a mental sigh of relief and walked Miko to the door.

"It's been fun," Miko said. "We should totally hang out some other time,"

"Yeah I would like that,"

"Well… See ya at school!" and with that, Miko ran out the door toward a green jeep. Ellie waved goodbye as she saw Miko drive down the road. She closed the door and slowly made her way toward the opened portfolio box and picked up the pile a sketch paper and stared at those red eyes that haunts her dreams every night. Glaring at the art work. She dropped and walked toward the stair case that led to her room.

* * *

While driving to what seemed the middle of nowhere, Bulkhead took notice that his charge seemed to be a little quiet. He was happy when he got a text from her saying she's helping out a new friend and asked that he could pick her up later, but now, she sat in the passenger's seat quietly gazing out the window.

"Miko, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking," she said

"Is it about the girl you hung out with today?"

Miko stared at the steering wheel. "Yeah, I don't know Bulk, I got this weird vibe about her, not bad one, just… weird."

"Define weird,"

"Well," Miko said, kicking her feet up on the dashboard. "She has blue eyes—,"

"I thought a lot of humans had blue eyes,"

"I mean like _blue, _blue eyes. They reminded me of yours actually,"

"Okay…"

Bulkhead drove down the abandoned strip of road until he hit rough terrain toward the canyons.

"There's more," Miko said. "She's really good at drawing. She drew these really pretty landscapes and buildings, but, when I went to reach for this pile of sketches that were in the bottom of her portfolios, I noticed she started to tense up."

"Did you see what they were?" Bulkhead asked.

"No, you honked your horn before I could,"

By now Bulkhead reached the entrance of the Autobot base and once inside he opened his door and let Miko out then transformed. Miko went ran up the stairs to meet up with Jack and Raf, while Bulkhead went to meet up with his comrades who were resting talking amongst themselves. Ratchet and Optimus were at the main computers, looking for any signs of Decepticon activity.

When Miko made it to the top of the stairs, she sat next to Jack and Raf and watched them play a racing game.

"Where were you?" Jack asked Miko without taking his eyes of the screen.

"I was with a friend,"

Jack paused the game and stared at Miko. Ra, who became curious, took his off the screen and looked at Punk.

"You have friends?" Jack said, pretending to look shocked. Raf snickered. Miko just glared and said

"Ha, Ha, very funny, Jack."

Just then the proximity sensors blared through the missile silo. The kids looked up to the now descending elevator shaft with curiosity.

"What does Fowler want now?" The tall blue femme asked.

Optimus stepped to the side so he was now facing the elevator. Sure enough, when it opened, Fowler was stepping out but this time he had an unknown male figure with him. Thiss man had dark brown hair that curled at the tips and he wore black framed glasses and wore a light lavender dress shirt with a black tie, topped with a lab coat.

"I believe we have a guest," Optimus said.

"Prime," Fowler said to the Autobot leader.

"Agent Fowler," Optimus greeted. "My I ask, who is this man?"

Fowler was about to speak when the man put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, but I can speak for myself." He said kindly. He then stepped toward Optimus with a big smile. "My name is Michael Reed. I just recently moved to Jasper with my daughter and was recently hired to be the surgeon for the hospital here." Michael said proudly. "And must I say, it is truly an honor to meet you, Optimus Prime,"

"The feeling is mutual, Mr. Reed. But how have you come to know about our existence?"

Michael's facial features suddenly grew darker. "About five years ago, there was a base camp that was in the middle of a forest in California. I'm sure you all remember it."

A heavy silence fell of the team. Fowler looked the other way while Ratchet stared down at Michael with wide optics. All the other Autobots hung there head in shame and Optimus peered down at Michael with a more serious look, while all the other kids looked at their guardians in confusion.

"Wait, what happened on this base?" Jack asked and stood up to the two adults.

Michael eyes widened as he saw the children to his right. "You have children here?" he asked in surprise.

"They ran into some Decipticons a while back and for the meantime, were are protecting them." The Orange and white medic exclaimed. "And to answer your question, Jack, Five years ago, before they went under the radar,the Decepticons attacked and ravaged through the base camp. It is still unclear what they were after." Ratchet then stalked toward Fowler. "And as for you," Ratchets voice raised a little. "I thought you said there weren't any survivors."

Agent Fowler folded his arms and stared right back at the medic. "Technically, there aren't,"

Michael stepped up to the Autobot medic with a sad expression on his face. "The Decepticons murdered everyone at that base. I was able to survive by hiding under the bodies that were littered on that field but they stole my wife's life and almost took my daughter's. It's a miracle that she's alive to this day." He hung his head low, his body shaking. "I couldn't save them, I was their field medic and I hid like a coward!"

Optimus looked over toward the children and saw their shocked faces, especially Miko's who looked pale. He turned toward Michael and saw how much pain he was in. "I am truly sorry for losses, Mr. Reed, but, I believe you did the right thing by hiding. If you didn't, you and your daughter might not be here today."

Michael looked up at Optimus in surprise then agent Fowler placed a hand on Michaels shoulder and gave him a sad smile. He then looked up at Optimus. "After the incident went down, I helped Mr. Reed and his daughter start a new life, but he's here now for the safety of his daughter,"

Ratchet was about to say something when the main computer hub got reading on its scanners, making a loud noise. "Optimus," He said seriously. "I have a reading on Wheeljack's ship. Its heading into the atmosphere, fast," Ratchet was locking onto Wheeljack's coordinates when he gasped.

"What is it old friend?"

Ratchet looked at the screen and look toward Optimus. "There are two Decepticon signatures and there right on Wheeljack's tail."

* * *

**ooooo I wonder wants gonna happen lol If you guys can guess what episode this is, I'll give you Rust Sticks! Also let me know what you thought of the chapter! I would love to improve :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Kazma-sama**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter and sorry it took a while for me to update! I'm in college so it really depends on how much homework I get but I'll try to not keep you guys waiting for a long time!**

**Also I used a lot of Cybertronian phrases in this chapter so for those who don't know what they are here is a list**

**Optics= eyes**

**Denta= teeth**

**Chassis=chest**

**Servo=hand**

**Hoped that helped!**

**(Edit) I totally forgot about reviews! **

**Answerthecall: You're welcome! I hope to read more of your work and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Transformersgirl4538: I updated! and I hope you keep liking the story!**

** The Prime Writer: The other 'Con is from the Transformers Comics so I hope you like him! Also in the trailer that was totally Grimlock's Dino mode :P**

**Guest: I updated! I hope you like this chapter!**

**KHandFF7fanforever: Thank you!**

* * *

Ratchet got a lock on Wheeljack's location and went to reach for the ground bridge control panel when Agent Fowler's phone went off.

Fowler quickly swiped the phone out of his pocket and answered it. "Special agent William Fowler speaking," He listened for a good solid minute before his facial expression changed dramatically from being surprised to being down right angry. "Understood," He gritted his teeth and slammed his phone shut and stuffed it aggressively into his pocket. "Prime!" Fowler shouted, leaving Michael alone as he stalked toward the navy and crimson colored mech.

Optimus glared at Fowler fore he didn't like the liaison's tone he was using, but gently replied "What is it Agent Fowler?"

"I don't care how you do it, but, If you don't stop your buddy who just crashed landed, he and those 'Cons are gonna end up on the 11 o'clock news!" Fowler bellowed. He then walked past Michael and headed toward the elevator, he then pointed at the surgeon. "You, stay here and as for you three," he then looked at the kids who were standing next to the entertainment center "Don't follow,"

"Aww," Miko whined and Jack just rolled his eyes.

Before the elevator doors closed, Fowler gave Prime on last look. "I won't be too far behind," and the doors closed.

Ratchet pulled the lever to the ground bridge, causing it to come to life. The tunnel colored with bright blues and greens illuminated the base as Optimus and his team got into position.

"Autobots," Optimus said, activating his battle mask, "Use extreme caution," He then ran through the bridge and the others followed.

* * *

On the other side, everything looked to be in complete chaos. Over on the other side of the field, Wheeljack was taking cover behind the Jackhammer. While shots were being fired on the opposite side of the field by a 'Con with blue and yellow armor plating. The 'Con took another shot at Wheeljack but missed and hit the Jackhammer instead, Wheeljack jumped out of hiding and fired "Take that, 'Con!" He shouted. Just then a jet came behind Wheeljack.

"This is Agent Fowler-," He didn't get to finish when the red, green and white mech turned and fired at him. "Whoa! Watch it hot head! I'm on your side!"

The Decepticon took this chance to shoot at the distracted Autobot, successfully hitting him in the shoulder. Wheeljack yelled in pain and fell hard into the ground just as Fowler started to shoot at the 'Con, causing him to flee toward the lone gas station. Just then, team Prime can through the ground bridge with their weapons drawn.

"I had a feeling the gang might show," Wheeljack muttered.

Optimus and his team began to spilt up when the 'con peaked over the building, he took out his gun and started shoot towards Optimus and the others. Bulkhead ran toward his former wreaker buddy and helped him up just as 'Con jumped over the gas pumps just as Fowler come right on top of him.

"That will do," The 'Con smirked. He then scanned Fowler's jet.

"Oh no you don't!" Wheeljack shouted and ran toward the "Con, Gun drawn.

"Wheeljack!" Optimus said just as Bulkhead shouted out "Jackie, No!"

But it was too late, The Weaker shot toward the Decepticon but hit the gas station instead, causing it to go up in flames. The 'Con then shot up into the sky disguised as a jet that was the same make as Fowlers and took off. Leaving a fiery mess for the Autobots to clean up.

Wheeljack growled, "Dreadwing rigged the place to blow!"

"Dreadwing?" Bulkhead asked while all the other Autobots started to regroup.

"Actually," Arcee said while putting a hand on her hip. "That was your handy work, Sparky."

"What?" Wheeljack asked confused.

"It's called a gas station," Bulkhead answered for him. "It's like an energon depot. It doesn't mix well with blaster fire,"

"Huh, well our 'Con is getting away," The Wreaker then turn his heels and started walking to the Jackhammer, but Optimus stepped in his path.

"Wheeljack, there are other considerations," He said in a demanding tone. "While on this world, it would be best if you follow my lead," Optimus then looked around and back at the Wreaker who was currently scowling at him. "We tracked two Decepticon signals, but we only saw Dreadwing,"

Wheeljack was about to say something when everyone heard a loud clap of thunder. The Wreaker looked up and his optics narrowed, "Well, speak of the Pit Spawn," he growled.

High up in the atmosphere, a huge flaming fire ball came hurdling towards the Autobots at full velocity.

"**Everyone, Get down!**" The yellow scout beeped loudly and everyone ducked low towards the ground, the comet, only inches away from grazing them. The comet, what happened to be a ship, slammed hard into earth's soil and tumbled multiple times, ripping pieces off as it did so. It finally slowed down and slid to a stop right side up.

All of the Autobots were silent. Their optics were wide as they partook the scene before them. Bumblebee whirled worriedly as he took a step forward but Optimus placed a servo on the scouts shoulder, shaking his head. Bumblebee lowered his head and stepped back. Agent Fowler landed his jet and stepped out and stood next to Prime.

"What in Sam's Hill…" he muttered.

BANG! Bumblebee and Arcee jumped back a little and drew out their weapons, while Wheeljack took a step forward; Optics narrowed. BANG! They heard it again and by the third bang, the cockpit of the ship opened, letting out thick smoke. A servo shot out of the cockpit and grabbed the edge of the lid and pulled. A white armored mech: scratched, dented and covered in energon, pulled himself out of the cockpit, but lost his grip and fell over the edge of the ship and landed roughly on his side. He tried to get back up but was too weak and fell back down.

Wheeljack took this chance to stomp toward the wounded mech, ignoring the other's protest as he did so. When he was at least two feet away, he grabbed the white mech by the chassis and slammed him against the crashed ship. The unknown mech yelled in pain and glared at his attacker.

"Where is Dreadwing heading?!" The wreaker yelled.

"I have no idea," The white armored mech said, gritting his denta.

"Oh really then why was he following you?"

The mech gave Wheeljack a cold hard glare that would have made a shiver crawl up your spine. The wreaker's optics grew wide. He immediately dropped his servos and took a step back, placing a servo on the handle of his sword.

"_You…_"

The mech leaned all his weight onto the ship and had a servo out, helping him stay up in a standing position. All of the other Autobots came closer to the two, but Wheeljack put his servo out.

"Jackie, what are doing?" the Green bot called out,

"Wheeljack, I order you to stop!" the Autobot leader commanded

The wreaker ignored the Prime and drew out his blade, causing everyone to tense up.

"He's a Bot killer," Wheeljack exclaimed. "Isn't that right, Deadlock?"

Everyone looked shocked while Fowler looked completely confused.

"Hold up," He said. "Who is this 'Deadlock'?"

Optimus looked down at the Liaison, "He is a very dangerous mech," was all he said.

The mech placed his servo at his hip holding onto one of his swords. He was now supporting all of his weight on his feet and he then scowled at the wreaker.

"Don't call me that," he growled.

Wheeljack lowered his weapon and raised a metal brow. "You know, for a 'Con, I expected more from you. Especially from the famous Deadlock," He taunted.

The mech had anger in his eyes. Before anyone could stop him, the mech drew out his sword in an alarming speed and pounced onto the wreaker, placing the blade close to his energon tubes on his neck.

"I don't go by the name Deadlock anymore!" He shouted, "And I don't pledge my allegiance to Megatron! For all I care, he and the fools who worship him can go straight into the pit!" The mech then coughed up energon and his grip loosened. Wheeljack was able to pry the mech off from him and get back to his feet. The others took this chance to intervene. Bulkhead held Wheeljack back while Arcee and Bumblebee helped the fallen mech back to his feet. The mech didn't protest as he was slowly starting to go into stasis lock because of the lack of energon.

Optimus gave one more look at the scene before him before he com-linked Ratchet.

"Ratchet, we are in need of a ground bridge," he looked to the injured mech, "And prepare the med-bay,"

* * *

**So... what did you guys think?**

**Please let me know! I would love to improve and also I hope to have another chapter done by Monday (3 day weekend baby! Whoo!) **

**Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

Just letting you know... Finals freaking suck.

* * *

Hey guys! I'm really sorry I haven't been updating. I have been really busy because of school work. Who knew College could consume your life? Anyway I just wanted to say sorry but I get a week break starting on the 10th! I can't wait because I've writing certain scenes for Scars :D I'm gonna post as many chapters as I can! Thank you for reading this and also thank you for those who have favorite, followed and reviewed this story! It means so much to me! Also if you guys have ideas or something that you think will be cool to see in this story please let me know! It might make the story more interesting ;)


End file.
